mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic The Hedgehog
This article is about the character in general. For the fighter info in ''Super Fighters, see Sonic (Super Fighters) and SSBN, see Sonic (Super Smash Bros. Nexus). For the Universe, see Sonic (Universe).'' Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is a fifteen-year-old anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned the world over for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, while facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman, who constantly seeks world domination. Sonic is the main protagonist and hero of his own Video Game series. He's the main protagonists of Dawn of Princess Twilight and Internet Heroes and he also one of the secondary Protagonists of Electric Pony Soldier and Super Legend Heroes. He also appears in Sonic The Hedgehog: Sequel of the Past Parts One and Two. Personality Sonic makes his awesome personality, during to his adventures he keeps having Speed Dash, Jumping and Run Faster as a Speed of Sound to go a mile a minute or a second, Cause he's the Faster Thing Alive. Sonic hates oppression and staunchly defends freedom. Although he is mostly quick-witted and easygoing, he has a short temper and is often impatient with slower things. Sonic is a habitual daredevil hedgehog who is honest, loyal to friends, keeps his promises, and dislikes tears. He also likes eating Chili Dogs, too. His pure love is he's got Sally Acorn, ever since they in love together and with Sonic's fears is Amy Rose wanted to get him and start loving him, hugging him and kissing him that he doesn't want this to happen to cheat on Sally Acorn. Dawn of Princess Twilight Sparkle Sonic made his first appeared as a main protagonist along with Tails, Mario and Luigi in the Bug Hole meeting Bart, Milhouse, Stewie, Brian, Rayman and Globox while Princess Twilight came. Electric Soldier Pony TBA Internet Heroes TBA Rayman Comic Shorts He appeared with Tails and Knuckles in Short 9 when Rayman came in by Surprise for his Anniversary and again with Sally Acorn and Still Tails and Knuckles in Short 10 for Rayman's Christmas Party Tonight. Super Legend Heroes He appears in Parts One to Four, while he's with Tails, Knuckles, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Rayman, Globox, Grand Minimus, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon and Sparx the Dragonfly summoned once again by Stan Smith at the Start... Sonic: Sequel of the Past TBA Dragon Ball Nightmare TBA Super Smash Bros Nexus (Demo) Sonic appears with Mario, Mega Man and Pac-Man in the First Version of the Test Demo Games. Super Fighters By first, Sonic appears in debut of 2014 along with Nine Other Starter Fighters, who will face the Monster Villain Lord Tirek one and for all. Gallery Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Elementals Category:Mobians Category:Main protagonists Category:Dawn of Princess Twilight Category:Electric soldier pony Category:Internet heroes Category:Super legend heroes Category:Sonic Sequel of the Past Category:Sonic Characters Category:Royalty Category:Super Smash Bros. Nexus Category:Super Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Nightmare Category:Anime Characters Category:Males Category:Plan to Find The Seven Crystals Category:Rayman Comic Short Series Category:Super Fighters 2 Category:Summoned